


Maxwell Lord Headcanons

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [21]
Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: A collection of filled headcanon requests for Maxwell Lord
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/You
Series: Reader Inserts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1120656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Sugar daddy headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi! Love ur writing! Possible headcanons for sugar daddy Maxwell lord?

  * When he met you, were an intern for his company, trying to pay your way through college
  * You were up to your neck in debt from loans and money you needed to pay rent and credit cards which was a struggle
  * And since it’s an internship, you get paid mostly in ~~~Experience~~~ rather than money
  * But it did give you college credit, which did take a load off you at least
  * Maxwell, being an invasive shit, looks into all his employees, even the interns, which includes you
  * When he saw that a young and beautiful woman like you working your ass off with maxed out credit cards and a tiny shit hole apartment, he felt like he had to do something
  * So he did
  * When you go to make your payments, you notice they are all paid up
  * Thinking this was an error, you call all of your credit cards and loans, only to find out that they are all paid up by an anonymous donor
  * You are so confused as to why someone would randomly do this, but were happy regardless
  * Since you don’t have to pay off all your credit cards and loans, you are able to move to a nicer apartment in a much safer area, closer to your work
  * After that, you start to get gift on your desk
  * Quite expensive gifts
  * Jewelry, handbags, shoes that were oddly your size
  * Seriously, how do they know your shoe size?
  * So since you’d rather have an admirer give you inexpensive gifts that you’d like- a cd from your favorite band (or band merch in general), a small bouquet of flowers, your favorite sweets…
  * The gifts aren’t you
  * So you give them away to family and friends who like that sort of thing
  * The gifts eventually stopped since you never wore your gifts
  * Or maybe it was your reaction?
  * Did they see you whenever you got them?
  * Regardless, you can’t say you’re disappointed
  * But you were scared when your admirer came to your desk one day
  * “Miss [Y/L/N], may I have a word?”
  * You look up casually but jump up when you see the head of your company, Maxwell Lord
  * “Mr Lord- I- What’s the matter?”
  * Terrified, wondering what he could want with you, not even thinking he was the one leaving you gifts.
  * He leads you to an empty office and shuts the door
  * The silence was deafening as all you can hear is your heart pounding and the ringing in your ear from anxiety
  * “I was wondering what you’ve done with all the gifts I’ve given you.”
  * “What gifts, I-”
  * It clicks, and you realize that he’s the one who paid everything off and left you the gifts
  * “I-” you stutter
  * He stepped closer to you
  * “What was that?” He sounds condescending, but you aren’t offended, surprisingly
  * “None of them were my style, so I gave them to my friends and family”
  * “Well what is your style?” He alluringly tilts his head
  * You explain the simple, inexpensive but thoughtful gifts you enjoy, rather than extravagant meaningless ones
  * So, he convinces you to move up to be his PA so that he can learn more about you
  * Eventually he does learn about you, making all your gifts personalize that you actually wear or enjoy
  * After nearly a year he confesses his physical attraction to you
  * And that he wants to act on it
  * He’s a cold, detached man, so you wonder what sex would be like with him
  * You suggest a ‘trial run’ to see if a sexual relationship would work
  * Because of his status, you of course had to sign an NDA, which was fine
  * And after a few times of having amazing sex, you agreed to go at it full time
  * After working out the logistics, you came to an agreement
  * Payment would be the same-
  * You must have regular testing-
  * But you can end the arrangement whenever you wanted, and continue your work with him if you so wish-
  * Having amazing sex with your boss was great, especially when it was at work
  * Or when you blow him under the desk, that’s always great
  * Other than that, not much changed
  * Except the gifts, which included sex toys
  * And possibly a camera for obvious reasons
  * Not that you minded
  * It took you a while to realize you were in a sugar baby/daddy relationship
  * While many chastise or condemn it, you take it with pride
  * And with Maxwells permission, you (anonymously) make a blog of what it’s like to be a sugar baby
  * Although the relationship doesn’t go anywhere, you still enjoy working for as well as having adult fun with Maxwell Lord




	2. How he deals with a clumsy reader

Unlike the other guys, his concern was more selfish than for your well being. The uniform for women involves high heels), including you. That only makes your clumse all that worse. After you take too many falls, which results in papers and hot drink you are carrying flying everywhere, he thinks the best course of action would be that you’re allowed to wear flats. But like I said, the man’s reasons are selfish. His reason is so you aren’t wasting your time reorganizing papers, him having to pay cleaners to get drink out of the carpet, or worse, you get hurt and he’ll have to deal with the nightmare that’s workers comp. 

When he notices you were still tripping everywhere, even on the flat ground, he has you reassigned to a stationary desk job. It includes a pay bump, which, hey, you didn’t mind all that much, even though you are ignorant to Maxwell’s reasoning behind it.


End file.
